The pervasive use of computer networks to increase productivity and to facilitate communication makes network security and network traffic monitoring critical concerns. Attacks targeting both individual hosts or local area networks (LANs) and the wide-area network (WAN) infrastructure are becoming increasingly sophisticated and frequent. Typically, a perimeter firewall is used to exclude unauthorized traffic from a customer LAN. Anti-virus (AV) software is used to eliminate viruses that may have entered the LAN and infected individual hosts. These existing preventive strategies, though simple and useful, have not prevented continuing damage in the billions of dollars from attacks on major organizations.
Both a firewall and AV software have limited monitoring, detection, and reaction capabilities for facilitating network security. A firewall filters out traffic from known unauthorized sources based on packet header. A firewall is typically not designed to diagnose or to react to a potential attack based on changes in network behavior or performance, or based on signatures hidden deep within packet contents. Also, a firewall typically does not provide flexibility in how to react beyond filtering of all traffic with specific header fields, such as source and destination addresses and ports. A firewall is usually deployed only at the LAN perimeter and therefore does not prevent propagation of attacks inside a LAN.
AV software runs primarily on hosts. Such software recognizes the digital signatures of known viruses but typically cannot detect new viruses, and is also not suited to monitoring of high-speed network traffic. Inherently, AV software has limited visibility of network traffic because AV software resides on a particular host.
It would be highly desirable to provide an apparatus with monitoring capabilities sufficiently comprehensive to enable detection of new types of attacks, and with reactive options proportionate to the threat posed by the attack.
The architecture of an apparatus with this advanced feature set desirably should overcome various hurdles. Current advanced security systems such as intrusion detection systems (IDS) typically rely on off the shelf computer system components, including central processing units (CPUs), memory, operating systems, and peripherals. Additional co-processors, such as network processors (NPs) and content addressable memories (CAMs), provide enhanced monitoring and detection capabilities at higher speeds, but at substantial additional cost. Hardware architectures that are not customized to this application often have non-deterministic performance that depends on the dynamic variation of input traffic patterns, making hardware resource use inefficient and validation difficult. The inability to guarantee performance is often a barrier to deployments in high speed networks where traffic has real time characteristics (e.g. interactive voice and media applications). Additional complexity, such as memory hierarchy, caches, or complex queuing structures, is required to support high bandwidth and/or low latency networks and to avoid unacceptable network performance degradation in corner case traffic scenarios. Inflexibility may result from limitations inherent to the components used, such as unoptimized instruction sets or unavailability of desired building block features. It would be desirable, given the importance of customer LAN performance, to provide a low cost, high speed, robust, and flexible apparatus with the advanced features needed for facilitation of network security traffic monitoring. Such an apparatus would enable a paradigm shift in network security and network traffic monitoring toward more rapid reaction to and tighter containment of attacks on networks that are not initially prevented.